yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus Challenge
The Pegasus Challenge, formerly known as the Pegasus League, is a special format run at Official Tournament Stores intended to challenge participants' Deck-building skills. The Pegasus Challenge allows a wide variety of different formats which modify Deck construction rules and may modify game mechanics. The Pegasus League was first revealed at Gen Con Indy in August 2009. Pegasus League This kind of competition was referred to as the Pegasus League from its conception until April 11, 2011. Once per week, the Pegasus League would run a Swiss round event, with players earning points towards their total for that format based on their performance. It was not necessary to attend every week, but this would necessarily result in players earning fewer points than they otherwise could. Every month or two, Konami would change the format of the Pegasus League, which applied to all Official Tournament Stores. This was advertised to Official Tournament Stores as only requiring a Judge and Turbo Packs to run. Structure Upon paying the weekly entry fee, players would receive a Turbo Pack. Each week, points were given for the following reasons: *For each round a Duelist completes = 1 point *For each Match win (Swiss rounds only) = 1 point *Overall winner of the tournament = 1 point At the end of the month, total points at each Pegasus League were tallied, with the top four players received the following prizes (in addition to their weekly Turbo Pack): *1st Place: 6 Turbo Packs *2nd Place: 4 Turbo Packs *3rd Place: 3 Turbo Packs *4th Place: 2 Turbo Packs Formats The following formats were used in the Pegasus League: Pegasus League: Deck Challenge The Pegasus League: Deck Challenge is a Pegasus League tournament held at a specific event, such as a convention, rather than held at Official Tournament Stores. The first Pegasus League: Deck Challenge was held at Gen Con Indy in August 2009. Pegasus Challenge ]] In October 2010, the tournament was renamed the Pegasus Challenge, with the style of tournament being significantly restructured. There are a list of potential formats for Official Tournament Stores to choose from, and they pick which one to run each week. For stores with an entry fee, players will receive at least one Turbo Pack upon paying the fee. Starting April 11, 2011, the winner of the tournament each week will receive an exclusive Pegasus Challenge binder and a Turbo Pack. Official Tournament Stores could also offer additional prizes. Unlike the Pegasus League, there are not strict requirements on the structure of the competition. Formats *Back From the Forbidden! Format (modified Advanced) *A Rare Format (Advanced or Traditional) *Double Deck Format (Advanced or Traditional) *Air, Earth, Fire, and Water Format (Advanced) *Caste Party Format (Advanced or Traditional) *Traditional Format Pegasus Ultimate Challenge The Pegasus Ultimate Challenge was a special Pegasus Challenge event held at Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence 2012. In it, Darren Dunstan, the voice of Maximillion Pegasus, would announce rule changes during the game which applied immediately. References Category:Tournaments (real world)